Jordan Coprolite
Jordan Coprolite was the victim in Muddying the Waters (Case #25 of The Conspiracy). Profile Jordan was a photographer with blond hair, green eyes, a mustache and a stubble. At the time of his death, Jordan wore a black and white paisley shirt over a blue collared jacket. He was also seen with three multicolored bead bracelets, a necklace with three silver beads and a silver medallion. He also was seen holding a camera and with a cigarette hanging from his mouth. It is known that Jordan was a recovering drug user. Murder details Jordan was found in the flooded garden of Lola Vallez's mansion, tied to a rock. Martine immediately confirmed that the victim had not drowned, but was hit in the abdomen with some kind of baseball bat, which burst his internal organs and caused his death within minutes. The killer then tied him to a rock and threw him into the water, hoping the body to be washed away. As the victim was confirmed to be dead for 24 hours, Martine could not find any forensic evidence. However, given the way he was tied to the rock, Martine concluded that his killer knew how to tie knots. It proved the killer knew knots. Later by the broken bridge the victim was killed at, Jones and the player found a baseball bat, which they sent to Amir for analysis. Amir confirmed the baseball bat as the murder weapon after finding the victim's blood on it. Amir also found traces of sweat and recovered partial DNA from the bat's handle, which confirmed the killer had black hair. Relationship with suspects Jordan was found to have mocked Lola Vallez by turning photos of Lola into a lizard ladylike visage, which infuriated Lola. Jordan and his wife Aubrey Coprolite was also found to have been accepted for adoption, but Jordan chose to get drugged during their home inspection, which led to the couple being blacklisted from every adoption agency in the country. Jordan's friend, who was later found to be a drug dealer, Nathaniel Earl claimed that their friendship was because of their love for drugs. Jordan was also found to have wasted rescue worker Danny Gibbs's time by calling him a lot, even though Jordan didn't need rescue assistance, as well Jordan insulted restaurant chef Anuj Ghosh's food by claiming it tasted like laxatives. Killer and motives The killer turned out to be Anuj. Upon admitting to the murder, Anuj explained that he had caught Jordan putting laxatives into his tikka masala. Angry at Jordan for sabotaging his business, Anuj chased him out with a baseball bat. Upon arriving on the broken bridge, he swung his bat at his abdomen, dealing a fatal blow. Not meaning to kill Jordan, Anuj then tied him to a stone and threw him into the flood, hoping the waters would wash away his sins. Judge Powell sentenced Anuj to 8 years in prison. Case appearances *Muddying the Waters (Case #25 of The Conspiracy) *Light My Fire (Case #29 of The Conspiracy; mentioned) Gallery Jordan_Coprolite_Body.png|Jordan's body. AnujInJail.png|Anuj Ghosh, Jordan's killer. ACoproliteConspiracy.png|Aubrey Coprolite, Jordan's wife. Navigation Category:Criminal Case Category:Characters Category:Victims